In the past, it has been a problem to provide silverware on a buffet or serving table in a neatly arranged and attractively displayed fashion. A number of different organizers have been provided, mostly for the storage of silverware, such as silverware chests and the like and also carrying devices which serve as storage organizers; however, these do not maintain a neat arrangement of the silverware on a table. Some of these are relatively complicated and are large and cumbersome units which detract from the display if used on a the table. None of these has proved to be satisfactory to solve the problem solved by the present invention.